


Midnight Comfort

by sweaterpal94



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Selectively mute, Short One Shot, Size Difference, ngl headcanon DG as selectively mute, oof, prob a bit ooc?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpal94/pseuds/sweaterpal94
Summary: Fighting side-by-side the Doomguy can be exhilarating, so you do your best to look after him when no one else does.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Midnight Comfort

“Baby?..”

Silence is the only thing that answers back, tension stiff and rigid. Something seemed very off tonight. It was too quiet, nothing like the normal comfortable silence of you enjoying each other's presence. In battle it was a totally different story, loud and bloody in contrast to moments like these. You stood there awkwardly, gloomy vibes emanating from the other side.

“C’mon big guy, are you sure you’re okay?” You knock once more.

You can hear the bed slightly shift a bit, and a dark shadow creeps up the other side of the door. 

Now you knew something was up with him. Doomguy hated expressing his emotions, even in a safe environment, only ever really showing anger or slight bits of happiness when around you. You decided to do one of the things that you knew would help when he got like this. Read bunny facts volume 5.

You honestly still didn't know a whole lot about him, both of you being very secretive people. But one of the things you did know helped him was bunnies, especially when he got like this. Calming him down by reading when he is still angry after fighting hordes of demons is a great method too. It sounds stupid, but he really does seem to like the small creatures, even owning a few older pictures of one himself! Maybe he used to have one as a pet?..

You grab the bright pastel book off the shelf and knock once more before the door abruptly opens, making your eyes widen a bit. Doomguy looks at you, his expression unreadable.

“You coming?” You ask with a comforting smile.

He nods cautiously, and so you walk towards the couch with Doomguy trailing behind.

You both sit at a friendly enough distance, but still a big space between you both. The book was held in the middle, occasionally the page turning. The cute bunny pictures and occasional small fact made it all worthwhile. Who knew there were so many species of them out there!

Slowly you both start inching toward each other, closing the distance. Eventually he just puts you on his lap, strong and warm chest keeping you steady. This was the best place to be, feeling safe and protected by Doomguy. Sure, you could hold up your own really well in battle, but nothing beats being this intimate with him. He finally closes the book and pats your head softly, making you chuckle.

“I just need to know if you're doing ok, and that you can trust me. I know it's hard for us, but..” You trail off reassuringly, hoping he understands how much you really do care. 

Doomguy hugs you tighter, trying not to crush you. He shakes a little, but is so grateful that you don’t force him to talk about anything.

‘ _Thank you._ ’ He signs back after a while, which is honestly a lot coming from him, so you know he truly does mean it. Actually, you never heard him properly speak before. Sign language and head nods were most of the communication he used, though Doomguy enjoyed hearing you talk mostly. He learned niche facts and stories he had never heard of before, and it was refreshing to finally talk to an actual human being in a long time.

Eventually your eyes flutter shut, and end up falling asleep into eachothers arms, heartbeats rhythmically intune. Doomguy has seen many things, but the fact that the world he knew as cold and cruel could produce someone as compassionate as you gave him hope. You were honestly one of the only people he could trust and knew he could count on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The dim lights faintly pulsating is one of the first things you see when your eyes open. You feel Doomguy moving slightly under you, trying to sneakily move to get up.

‘ _Don’t mind me baby, go back to bed._ ’ He signs, his movements groggy and tired, regretful that he woke you up. Doomguy becomes even more flushed when you don’t, hands still holding onto his arm.

“Nah, ‘m already up.” You continue, “What time is it anyways?”

 _‘Probably only a few hours, it’s still night._ ’

“Oh.” The conversation falls short, but the silence isn’t uncomfortable as you enjoy each other's presence. After a beat or two of just staring out into the darkness of his abode, you see his hands move again, being the only thing you can clearly see.

‘. _. Thank you._ ’ He makes eye contact with you, and you nod your head in understanding. Doomguy has been through so much that he doesn't even know where to start, and though you’re somewhat aware of the immense trauma he’s gone through, you still choose to be with him. Spending any amount of time in hell killing demons can really mess someone up.

“Wait.. Did you just call me baby earlier?” You play around with the strings of your sweatshirt, face flustered beyond belief.

 _‘Well you see- actually-’_ He signs out trying to find the right wording, before huffing in defeat and coming clean _‘Sorry. It kinda slipped out.’_

“Nah, I actually kinda like it. Thank you _honeybee_.” Now Doomguy is the one left blushing sheepishly at his feet.

You run your fingers through his thick head of hair, curls springing under your touch. His body is littered with scars ranging from large to small. Soon, though, he hums in appreciation and grabs your hand, touch-starved.

_‘Y’know.. My names actually Flynn, if you'd prefer that.’_

You stare at him, eyes widened in surprise. You hardly expected to learn his name, let alone this level of intimacy. After a few seconds a grin breaks onto your face.

“Okay flynnie!”

Doomguy rolls his eyes teasingly.

Already the mood had gotten ten times better, the air light and friendly as you both joked. Your lips brush over one big scar on his bicep, and he instinctively flinches at the touch.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 _‘No, just surprised. Could you..?’_ He signs with a pout and a pleading look.

“Okay ya big baby.” You chuckle out, teasing.

Continuing to kiss his shoulder blades and running your hands over his body, you both enjoyed the calm silence. There was nothing sexual about it, just comfort from two people who desperately needed it. You also realized that he still has a hold of your hand when he starts to tenderly plant kiss after kiss into your palm and fingers with surprising gentleness. Flynn settles back and sighs happily.

_‘I love you more than you could ever know.’_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This time, the smell of pancakes and burning toast awakens your senses. You hear a plate fall and grumbles erupt from the shared kitchen. Welp, it was probably around the time to get up again anyways.

Trudging up from the couch, your soft socks hit the ground with a small thud. You turn to see Doomguy holding a tray full of breakfast foods. His face is relaxed, spots of batter still on his face.

_‘Err.. Good morning!’_

“Mornin’ Flynn. How did the cooking go?” You snicker, and his face heats up when he hears his name.

 _‘Spectacularly.’_

“Pfff.. I can tell.”

He moves closer, setting the food down on the side table next to you. 

_‘You hungry, sweets?’_

“Sure big guy. Only if you have some with me though!"

Flynn gives a grin and sits down next to you, much closer than before.

He looks into your eyes before he continues on. ‘ _Y’know, I really enjoyed last night. Wouldn't mind doing it again.’_

“Me neither.. So tonight?”

He puts his hand over yours.

‘ _Sure.’_

  
  
  



End file.
